Queen of my heart
by Rivario
Summary: Danni Hart is quiet, clever and loves reading. Chris is cool, popular and the heart throb. What happens when their paths cross? Rated T for some violence and swearing. Song fic eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Stand by me. I do own Danni and everybody else, that you don't recognise.

Chris Chambers strolled along the road absentmindedly; he had no place in particular to go. Gordie had gone away with his parents for the weekend and both Vern and Teddy happened to be grounded. He sighed and kicked a stone that crossed his path. He watched as it bounced then carried on walking. He passed a few kids from school as he walked and stopped to talk to each of them for a few minutes. Occasionally he would see a girl that had asked him out during the year. He had never thought he would be such a hit with the ladies, but he was. He'd been asked out countless times that year. He had been out with a few girls but nothing much had sprung from any relationship, the girls just seemed to be exactly the same. One girl in particular he found to be very frustrating, her name was Karri and she was the prettiest, most popular girl in the school. That was probably why the relationship didn't work out. Chris couldn't get over how big headed she was, and that the only reason she asked him out was because he was the guy that ever other girl wanted to go out with, which meant she had to have him. When Chris found this out he broke up with her instantly. She had been constantly trying to get him back since, destroying every girl that went within a 5 mile radius to him. This didn't stop girls from asking him out though, the girls that had guts would ask him but it was only on the odd chance that he'd say yes. He'd grown a bit wary of them, never knowing whether or not they actually liked him, he would however give them a chance, take them out and if they proved to like him then he'd consider going out with them. So far he'd met not one girl that actually liked him for more than what he looked like. He carried on walking and was about to enter the blue point diner when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and sighed.

"What do you want Karri?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the dance with me tonight." Karri replied flicking her hair behind her shoulders.

Chris bit his lip as if in deep thought then looked at Karri and grinned falsely "No thank you Karen."

Karri rolled her eyes and with another flick of her hair walked off, clicking her fingers for the group of girls that were with her to follow. Chris grinned at them as they left and shook his head. He entered the diner and sat down at the corner table and began to scan the menu for something to eat. Once he'd ordered he sat waiting patiently. He was in a world of his own when his thoughts were broken by a loud sound of cluttering.

"I'm so sorry, I truly am. Can I help you with that? Honestly I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz."

"It's ok. Nothing's broke. Don't worry about it." Francine the Tupper babe replied as she cleared up the mess made by the chocolate milkshake.

Chris watched as a young girl kneeled down beside her and carried on apologising. He couldn't remember meeting her but he definitely recognised her. Both Francine and the girl stood up, the girl still apologising to Francine who was obviously getting very agitated.

"I'm sorry, I was just reading and I didn't see you and, and well…"

"It's ok. Just stop apologising and go and have a seat. I'll take your order in a minute."

The girl nodded and smiled in relief. "Thank you."

Francine nodded and walked off pushing her glasses up hr nose as she went. The girl sat down in at the table opposite Chris and picked up the menu, placing the book on her lap. Chris watched her carefully. This girl was so familiar. The girl looked up from the menu and smiled shyly when she spotted Chris looking at her; Chris blushed slightly and looked away, he didn't understand why he was blushing however. He hadn't really been doing anything. Just watching. Although the more he thought about it, the stranger it seemed. He couldn't stop watching her though, it was bugging him that he knew her but couldn't think of how. He pondered on this thought some more as he ate his food; his thoughts were once again interrupted, only this time by a voice.

"Hi Chris."

Chris looked up to find two girls, one small with short dark hair and the other average height and very thin with long blonde hair. Their names were Raquel and Joanna, and both girls had asked him out that year.

"Hey." Chris said with a half smile

"Hey." Raquel giggled.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come and sit with us. Seeing how you're all on your own." Joanna, the blonde one asked

"Well. I'm…kinda…umm…meeting someone here." Chris lied

"Oh. Well we're just sitting here so if you change your mind you know where to find us." Raquel explained

Chris nodded as both girls disappeared and sat down in the table opposite. Chris carried on eating but then looked up to where they were sitting. He bit his lip as he thought 'well now I have an excuse to find out her name'. He stood up and went over to the table where Raquel and Joanna immediately looked at him. The girl looked up after a few seconds smiled and went back to her book.

"Hey, I forgot, I'm not meeting them until later."

"Oh well sit down then." Raquel said pointing to the seat next to the girl.

She shuffled along and put her elbow on the window sill as she carried on reading.

"So how's your summer been so far then Chris?" Joanna asked

Chris shrugged his shoulders "It's been alright. What about you girls?"

"We've just gotten back from California; all three of us went with our parents. Danni had every guy on the beach after her." Raquel explained

Chris laughed and nodded as he remembered her name, Danni Hart. They had homeroom together.

"I didn't." Danni said blushing slightly.

"California's nice?" Chris asked, genuinely interested

"It's real nice." Joanna exclaimed

"The ocean is amazing." Danni said looking up from the book and placing it on her lap.

"It's almost as amazing as you." Raquel giggled as she watched Chris.

Chris cocked an eyebrow and smiled awkwardly. Danni bit her lip and smiled.

"So what are you reading Danni?" Chris asked changing the subject

Danni picked up the book and was about to speak when Joanna interrupted her with "She reads too much. She's always reading."

"I like reading. It's gone with the wind."

"Oh. I saw that movie with Gordie."

"You did? So did I. Obviously not with Gordie, but I saw it all the same." Danni explained

Chris nodded and smiled as Danni picked up the book and carried on reading.

"So Chris, I'm having a party at my house tonight. Do you wanna come?" Raquel asked

"Yeah, you should totally come, it's gonna be great." Joanna agreed

"I dunno. Are you going Danni?"

Danni looked up and was silent for a moment. "Yeah. I'll go. If you're going."

Chris grinned and nodded. "I'll be there."

Danni smiled and put the book back onto her lap.

"Well we better go now; we've got to get everything ready. Chris, you can invite as many people as you like. This party is gonna be a blast." Raquel giggled

Both girls stood up and walked over to the door while they waited for Danni. She picked up the book and put it on the table as Chris stood up to let her out.

"It was nice talking to you Christopher. I'll see you tonight." Danni said softly as she brushed past him.

Chris nodded "Yeah, you too. See ya."

Danni smiled and left, waving as she passed the window. Chris waved back and put his hand to his forehead, he was sweating and his arms were covered in goose bumps. There was something about this girl that fascinated him, he began to think maybe, just maybe he liked her. He shook his head and left the diner, heading towards Teddy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Stand by me. I do own Danni and everybody else, which you don't recognise.

"So what, you like him. Big Deal. It doesn't make you a bad person Dan." Raquel said a little too loudly.

Danni threw her finger to her mouth and looked at Raquel wide eyed.

"Shut up. I don't want Joanna to know about it. She'll spill it to everybody Raquel. I don't want _him_ to find out." Danni whispered

Raquel rolled her eyes and stood on her tip toes to put her arm around her friends shoulder. Danni looked down at Raquel and bit the inside of her mouth.

"I won't tell anyone Dan-Dan. But don't you want to tell him?" Raquel assured.

Danni nodded and closed her eyes.

"I would like to tell him Raquel. But if Karen found out, then she'd destroy me. I don't wanna risk facing Karen over a silly crush. She'd flatten me with her chest." Danni said with all sincerity

Raquel looked at Danni and burst out laughing, never before had she heard Danni say something like that.

"So who's this girl then Chambers? Are you gonna spill or not?" Teddy asked lighting a match on the doorstep and putting it to the cigarette that was protruding from his mouth.

"Danni Hart. We have homeroom with her." Chris replied

Teddy looked at Chris in disbelief. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"You like Danni Hart? Danni Hart. As in the mute?" Teddy asked arrogantly

Chris looked up at Teddy and glared at him. "You don't even know her Teddy. She's not a mute."

Teddy rolled his eyes and took off his coke bottle glasses. "Hey wait a minute. I didn't say that was necessarily a bad thing. Girls who talk too much get annoying. And Danni's quite good looking too, kinda plain but pretty. She's kinda weird too. Always reading. Good girl though. Even if she does read to much."

Chris shook his head as he watched Teddy clean his glasses with his t-shirt.

"Reading's a good thing. I guess. I mean I don't do it a lot but it's still a good thing.

Teddy nodded to shut up Chris up then took a long drag on his cigarette as if in deep thought.

"So one of her tag alongs is having a party tonight then?" Teddy asked

Chris nodded and kicked a stone along the ground. "Yeah. Raquel. I don't know who's gonna be there but…Danni said she'd go if I went."

"And Raquel definitely said that you could invite as many people as you like?" Teddy asked eagerly

"Yeah, as many as I like."

"Where do you want me to put this…fountain?" Danni asked

"Oh just put it on that table right there Dan." Raquel mumbled as she and Joanna tried their best to pin up a banner

"Don't you think your going a bit over the top with this party Raquel? I mean other than Jo and me you've only invited Christopher Chambers. I suppose he'll bring Teddy Duchamp and Vern Tessio but I'm not sure that he'll feel obliged to invite any other people."

"We told him to invite as many people as he liked." Joanna pointed out

"Yeah and I'm not going over the top with this. I want this party to be the biggest one of the year. I want to make a good impression." Raquel agreed as the banner was pinned onto the wall.

Both girls climbed down from the ladder and stood either side of Danni looking at the banner proudly.

"This party is gonna be such a success!" Joanna squealed

Danni smiled as Raquel nodded in agreement. After a moments silence, one side of the banner came tumbling down off the wall. Danni looked at Raquel and Joanna both of whom were standing in dismay, she shrugged her shoulders and cocked an eyebrow as both girls walked over angrily to attempt to put it back up. Danni sighed and went back to setting things up. After a few more attempts the banner finally stayed up and the girls carried on preparing for the party later that night. Once they had finished both Danni and Joanna left to go and get ready.

"So what makes you think you like Danni anyway?" Vern asked as he, Teddy and Chris walked along the road towards the blue point diner.

"I don't know. I know I like her though." Chris replied

"How can you be so sure though?" Vern asked eagerly

"I don't know Vern god dammit." Chris replied irritated with answering Vern's questions.

"Sorry. I was just wondering."

"Look, I don't know what it is. But there's something about her. Something fascinating." Chris sighed as they entered the diner.

"Speak of the devil." Teddy laughed

Chris and Vern both looked over to the counter where Danni and Joanna were standing.

"So it's a copy of Gone with the wind?" Francine asked

"Yes. The cover has a sunset on it and the title written in big orange letters." Danni explained

"Ok. Gone with the wind was enough." Francine replied

"Oh. Thank you." Danni called as Francine walked into the back

"C'mon Dan, let's go sit down. There's Chris, Teddy and Vern." Joanna said waving with a grin

Danni turned around sharply and looked at Chris for a moment. She was beginning to get really nervous. There was no way she was going over there, however Joanna had other ideas and had already grabbed Danni's hand and pulled her over to them.

"Hi boys."

"Hello ladies." Teddy replied

"So are you boys coming to Raquel's party tonight?" Joanna asked

Teddy nodded "We sure are."

"That's cool. You can invite as many people as you want remember."

"Already done. What are you two doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home, getting ready or whatever it is you do?" Teddy asked

"Danni left her book. So she dragged me along with her to get it."

"I told you that you didn't have to come." Danni said her tone of voice harder than usual.

Joanna smiled awkwardly and blushed slightly as Danni walked over to the counter again to get the book.

"She's very…cranky." Joanna whispered as Danni returned

Danni sighed but smiled. "I've got to go now. I'll see you all tonight."

"Hey wait up Dan!" Joanna called rushing off after saying her goodbyes

"See. I told you she's not a mute." Chris said with a cocky grin

"Tracy, Carl, you home?" Danni called throughout the house

"In here Danni!" a woman's voice replied

Danni placed her book down on the table and walked through into the kitchen where a short woman with big brown eyes and auburn hair, Tracy, her foster mother was standing chopping vegetables.

"Hey Trace. Where's Carl?" Danni asked sitting down at the table.

Tracy looked up from chopping vegetables and smiled at Danni. "He's in the back. Talking to someone you might wanna see."

Danni's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face "He's here isn't he?" she asked excitedly.

Tracy nodded and immediately Danni sprung up from the table and ran out into the back yard. There, a tall and slim dark haired man, Frank, Danni's foster dad was standing talking to another man, this one a very good looking, blonde haired man. Danni watched for a moment, her eyes starting to fill with tears of happiness "Dad." She whispered

The blonde haired man turned around and grinned at Danni then ran towards her picking her up in a hug.

"Dad, I missed you so much." Danni whispered

"I missed you too baby." He replied, placing her back on the floor.

"My, my, look at you. Haven't you changed?" he asked circling her.

Danni nodded "I know. And I'm 15 now."

"Oh, I know that. And I have a gift for you."

"Oh, no, no, you didn't have to get me a gift. It's alright honestly. Just being here is enough for me."

"No don't be silly. I wouldn't be a very good father if I didn't get my only daughter a birthday present, would I?"

Danni smiled uneasily as he dug a hand into his leather jacket and pulled out a small box shaped gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"Open it up Danni; I want to see your reaction."

Danni pulled the ribbon and the wrapping paper off to reveal a black box. Danni looked at it and opened it slowly took a quick glance then closed it again in shock.

"I can't take this dad. It…it must of cost you a fortune."

"It's a gift Danni, price doesn't matter, it's for you. Do you like it?"

Danni nodded and opened the box again, showing it to Carl who had the same reaction.

"Johnny, honestly you didn't have to buy something so expensive."

"Like I said before, it's for Danni; nothing is too expensive for my little girl."

"Thanks Dad. I love it. It really is beautiful."

"Well sweetheart, I got to get going now, I only came by to drop off your gift. I'll see you again soon though ok kid?"

Danni nodded and looked at her feet. "Can't you stay the night? Please? I don't want you to leave again."

"I'm sorry Dan, I've already made plans. I've got to go. Please don't cry Dan. I promise you, even though I'm not here, you know I'm with you. I need to go. You understand that don't you? Dan?"

Danni nodded and bit her lip as she felt the tears coming to her eyes once more. Danni threw her arms around Johnny's neck and hugged him tightly for a few minutes. Once he'd left Danni went back inside to get ready. She wasn't really up to going to a party but she wanted to show Raquel the gift that her dad had bought for her.

"What should I wear Tracy?" Danni asked her voice panicky

"What about that creamy gold cocktail dress that Johnny bought for you? You've not had a chance to wear it yet."

Danni nodded "Yeah. I guess I could wear that."

"Is there going to be any boys at this party?" Tracy asked curiously

Danni smiled and laughed silently "A few."

"Any that you like?"

"There is one. But he's really popular and every girl in school likes him. I don't know, there's something about him."

"Does he have a name?"

"Christopher Chambers."

"Oh. Well I'm sure that he's a lot nicer than people say."

"Oh he is. He's real nice. He's not at all what people make him out to be."

"So, do you think he likes you?"

"No. No way. Definitely not. Why would he like me? I'm not pretty enough."

"Danni, you're very pretty, you have a lovely smile, pretty eyes, and lovely hair." Tracy said as she fiddled with Danni's hair

Danni laughed and pulled away letting her shoulder blade length jet black hair fall down her back.

"You have to say that. You love me to much to tell me I'm not pretty."

"You are pretty Danni, your pretty in your own way. And that's the best way to be pretty."

"Thanks Tracy. So what about my hair then?"

Tracy smiled at Danni as she put her on top of her head in a messy ponytail then let go of it making it fall into her face. After a lot of different hair styles and different outfits Tracy decided that the first outfit she'd suggested was the best and Danni decided to just leave her hair down. Danni looked in the full length mirror moving around to see how she looked at different angles. She wasn't usually one for dressing up and wearing make up but she wanted to look nice, different to how she usually did. She wondered whether or not she really did like Chris, she'd only ever spoken to him on the odd occasion and they'd never had a real conversation. Not since grade school anyway. Danni took a final glance in the mirror sighed then went downstairs where there was an unexpected visitor waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Stand by me, I do however own any of the characters that you don't recognise.

Danni was about to walk down the stairs when she spotted Chris waiting at the bottom, immediately she turned and walked back into her bedroom.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Danni said as she paced the room

"In a few seconds my name is going to be called and I'll have to go downstairs. Jesus Christ. I should've just said I wasn't going to go in the first place. This is my own stupid fault. God, why am I so stupid? This is great, now I'm talking to myself. Great now I'm crazy as well as an idiot."

"DANNI!"

"Wonderful. Just as I thought." Danni sighed as she grabbed her jacket and made her way downstairs.

"Hey Danni." Chris exclaimed as he saw her

This brought a grin to Danni's face and she felt herself blushing.

"Hi Christopher."

Chris grinned and laughed "You can call me Chris."

Danni smiled uneasily as she felt herself blush again. "Sorry. Umm you can call me…Danni. Or Dan. I don't mind. I'm just gonna tell Tra…my parents where I'm going. I'll be right back."

Chris nodded and with that Danni disappeared into the kitchen where Tracy and Carl were sitting.

"Guys, I'm going now. I'm staying over at Raquel's tonight so I'll be by in the morning. See ya."

"See ya Dan. Have a good time." Carl called as she once again disappeared.

"Thank you. Bye" Danni called back but smiled inwardly as she saw the look on Chris's face "Parents." She said shaking her head

Chris nodded and laughed as Danni grabbed her bag and his hand pulling him out of the door. As soon as they got out of the house Danni let go of his hand much to Chris's disappointment. They carried on walking quite slowly due to Danni having a bag with her. Although neither of them seemed to be in a rush to get to the party anyway.

"Hey, do you want me to carry your bag for you?" Chris offered

"Oh no. That's alright. I'm fine."

"I insist. I'll carry it for you."

"Well if you insist." Danni laughed as she passed it over to him.

"Jesus Christ, what have you got in here?" Chris asked as he struggled to get it over his back.

"Trust me you don't want to know. It's easier if you just drag it behind you." Danni laughed

"Yeah. I suppose it is." Chris replied

"So, where's Gordie? I noticed he wasn't with you guys when we saw you again in the diner."

"Oh he went away with his parents for the weekend. He's back on Monday."

Danni nodded and looked at the ground as they carried on walking. "Raquel parent's are away this weekend. She throws so many parties yet her parents never find out. They've got this idea in their heads that she's a little angel. Oh but she's far from it."

"Yeah. I've never been to one of her parties before. Are they good?"

Danni nodded "I guess so. I'm not really one for drinking, and there's usually a lot of drink at her parties. I don't see how people can think getting drunk is fun when all you get from it is a night of embarrassment and a hangover."

"I don't really drink either. I've seen what it does to some people."

"Yeah. Joanna will probably make on a move on you tonight. She likes you."

"Oh. Joanna likes me?"

"Yeah. Almost every girl in school does. Half are too scared to talk to you though. Because of Karen. You know if she found out I was with you now, she'd probably kill me."

"I know. I don't like her though. She's so up herself."

Danni laughed quietly "That's a nice way of putting it."

Chris smiled as he watched Danni laugh. "Does that mean you like me then?"

Danni stopped laughing and looked at Chris unable to speak "I...I like you. You're my friend. I like you. As a friend." She said quickly

The grin on Chris's face disappeared as she told him this. He nodded "Oh. Well we better get going again."

"I didn't realise we'd stopped." Danni replied

"Yeah we have."

Danni looked at Chris who was staring at her and then at the floor. "Your right. Let's get going." Danni said quickly as she started to walk again.

Chris shook his head and quickly caught up with her as they walked the rest of the way to Raquel's house in silence.

'Damn it.' Danni thought to herself 'Why do I have to be so god damned shy.'

Sorry it's so short. I sort of have writer's block but I wanted to get this next chapter up. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I'll update again soon. Keep reading! Oh and Gordie should be back within the next two chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Stand by me. I do own Danni and everybody else, which you don't recognise. Enjoy!

Oh and sorry for the short chapter!

"Wow, its real beautiful Dan." Raquel said grabbing Danni's hand to get a closer look at the ring on her finger

"I know. But I didn't want to take it."

"Well thank god you did. How could you refuse that?"

"I suppose your right. So where's Jo?"

"She went into the bedroom with Teddy a good half hour ago and I haven't seen her since. I think that she's you knowing."

"She's what?" Danni yelped

Raquel giggled as everyone looked at Danni for a second then turned away.

"She's not in there doing…you know, doing…it, is she?"

Raquel nodded

"In your parent's bed? That's disgusting." Danni replied

"So how did it go with Chris?" Raquel asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean? How did you know I came here with Chris? You set me up didn't you? Oh Raquel…well if you must know, it went terrible. I felt like I real idiot when he turned up at the house. I didn't know what to say to him. He…He carried my bag for me though."

Raquel grinned and let out a loud squeal as she threw her arms around Danni's neck "Raquel, he only carried my bag, it was nothing really."

"That is so cute. He carried your bag. Oh god. I wish he would carry my bag for me."

Danni smiled and started to laugh as Raquel giggled uncontrollably. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that she was quite drunk, or maybe something that Danni had said, Danni wasn't really sure why Raquel was laughing. Their laughter was however soon interrupted by the table being thrown across the room, and the drink going everywhere by Chris holding Teddy back as Joanna cowered behind a tall dark haired boy.

"Get the hell off of me Chris. I'm gonna kill him." Teddy yelled

"Come on man, relax, just leave it."

"No, you little whore, you told me you was only with me, you told me you wanted me!"

Danni watched, her eyes constantly switching from Chris to Joanna. The whole room had gone silent by this time although Raquel was still giggling to herself. Danni would've laughed had the circumstances been different, but Joanna had done something wrong, something to hurt Teddy.

"We weren't even going out Teddy! We went on _one _date. It was nothing serious." Joanna called from behind the boy

"Bullshit. You're just a whore."

"I am not. I felt sorry for you. No wonder you're so mad, what with your father, a loony for a dad."

Danni's jaw literally dropped at that, never had she thought anyone, let alone Joanna would say something like that to Teddy. Danni looked over to Chris who was holding back a screaming Teddy then ran over to Joanna and pulled her outside quickly.

"What the hell was all that about Joanna?" Danni asked

"We went on one date Dan and he's all set like I love him and all that stuff. I don't want a boyfriend. I just want to have fun. Alls we did was make out for a few minutes then I told him that I didn't want to be with him and I liked someone else and he just went wild."

"Joanna, you lead him on. You can't do that to people."

"Yeah well you do it. I saw you earlier leading on Chris. I told you I liked him. You can't do stuff like that. You're my friend!"

"Hold it a minute. I was not leading him on. And we hardly did anything. We walked here together. Big deal."

"So it's true then? You're together?"

"No. I wouldn't do that to you Joanna."

"Right. I believe you. I'm going home now. Say bye to Kel for me." Joanna said sarcastically as she walked off towards home.

Danni sighed and sat down on the steps of the porch fiddling with the new ring on her finger. She looked up at the sky, it was starting to get quite late and a lot of people had left the party already. Raquel was inside puking up and Chris, Teddy and Vern were sitting in a corner talking. Danni sat back and looked down at her feet. Her shoes were dirty. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up and went inside to find only the three boys left. Everybody else must've walked past her without her noticing.

"Where's Raquel?" Danni asked as she stepped over the table, that had yet been picked up.

"She's in the bathroom, barfing." Teddy answered

Danni nodded and walked over to the bathroom door, tapping on it lightly.

"Raquel, are you ok?" She called

"She was just sitting there and she looked like she was gonna throw up so we got her to the bathroom and left her to it. She's fucking out of it." Chris explained

Danni looked at Chris, shocked at the words he'd used but remained silent.

"Sorry." Chris said quickly

Danni smiled uneasily and looked at her feet.

"Do you think I should go in?" Danni asked as she knocked on the door once more.

"If you wanna go in."

Danni nodded and opened the door to find Raquel slumped down on the floor, one arm on the toilet seat and the other hanging by her side. Danni rushed over and pulled her to her feet. "Kel, are you alright?"

Raquel made a strange sound almost like a muffled yes as Danni tired her best to carry her out of the bathroom. Chris looked to Teddy and Vern and upon realising that neither of them was going to help them he decided to do so. Once they'd managed to get Raquel upstairs, Chris left Danni to help her get Raquel changed.

"So what's going on with you two Chambers?" Teddy asked impatiently

"Nothing. She's a nice girl. She's not interested in someone like me."

"Well get Gordie to talk to her when he gets back, they're sort of like each other." Vern suggested

Chris shook his head "I can't do that. I should try and talk to her properly myself. I'm not a baby."

"Well you do that then." Teddy sighed

"No. I've tried and she's not interested. She's too nice a girl."

"Chris. She obviously likes you man. Otherwise why would she have come here, if she's so nice?" Teddy asked

Chris seemed a bit baffled by this question. "Because…I'm here."

"Exactly. So go talk to her. She likes you, you like her. GO!" Teddy said pushing Chris towards the stairs.

With a sigh Chris made his way up stairs, he sure hoped that Teddy was right.


End file.
